Chico popular
by Koko-13
Summary: “Jeff Hardy le gusta incluso a los hombres que no son homosexuales” -Leve slash- -Matt Hardy centric- -No es incesto x.x


**Chico popular**

—¡Son The Hardy Boys!

Logró articular entre gritos una de las eufóricas muchachas que revoloteaban alrededor de los susodichos que recién salían de un hotel hacia uno de los tantos eventos que tenían.

Resultaba algo agotador que a donde quiera que fueran resultaban acosados por los fans, sin embargo, Matt Hardy adoraba ser el centro de atención.

—Jeff… —la más alta de las muchachas, una rizados cabellos negros a los hombros parecía retraerse— ¿Podría darte un beso? ¡Uno en la mejilla!

—¡Yo también! —se emocionó la única pelirroja ahí tomándolo de la mano.

Jeff asintió alagado y ambas besaron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo. Una en el grupito, que llevaba lentes, les tomó una fotografía mientras sujetaba del brazo a una morena que les mostraba el puño furiosa a sus amigas.

Se despidieron y los Hardy subieron a un taxi para ir al estadio de turno.

Cuando el mueble dio la vuelta por donde pasaba el grupo de fans, Matt alcanzó a escuchar como una castaña le daba codazos a la pelirroja.

—Pensé que eras lesbiana.

—Lo soy, ¡pero es que Jeff está guapísimo! ¡Le gusta incluso a los hombres que no son homosexuales!

Al mayor de los Hardy le corrió un escalofrío, el taxi se fue alejando y lo último que pudo escuchar fueron sus risas, volteó a observar a su hermanito pero al parecer no escuchó nada por llevar los audífonos puestos.

Lo observó, su relación como hermanos era algo complicada, en ocasiones se sentía celoso de Jeff, fue el campeón intercontinental más joven, el enigma carismático, el príncipe extremo. Se estaba volviendo en todo lo que representaba el sueño de ambos.

Sin embargo, también era sobre protector en distintos aspectos, su hermano menor salió de la compañía en una ocasión por sus problemas con las drogas y eso llevaba de la mano aventuras ocasionales y ridículos en las calles, resultaba difícil, es verdad, pero Matt Hardy amaba tanto a su hermano menor que por el pasaría muchas cosas.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Jeff quitándose un audífono, algo incómodo por la manera en que su hermano lo miraba.

—No, no es nada —contestó volviendo a la tierra luego de su lapsus de amor fraternal.

—Sé que no hay razón para tomarlo en serio, pero ya hay personas en la empresa que hablan de nosotros dos, no hay que darles más motivos para que lo crean.

—¡¿Cómo qué?! —Se alteró Matt— ¡¿Creen que nosotros so-…?!

—Aquí es —interrumpió el enigma indicándole al taxista que se detuviera.

Matt iba a seguir insistiendo, pero tan pronto bajaron del auto CM Punk se les acercó recordándole que debía verse con el jefe. A sus ojos, el Cookie Monster era de los hombres más disciplinados en la industria y lo hacía a su manera, debía resultar bien para su hermanito estar con alguien cómo él, así que sólo se fue sin decir más, olvidando el que algunos en la empresa lo consideraban homosexual.

Matt se subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso en busca de las oficinas y por las ventanas del lugar pudo ver un grupo de fans que recién llegaba, demasiado temprano a que comenzara el evento y se lanzaron contra Punk y Jeff quienes los atendieron cortésmente a sabiendas de que no tenían mucho tiempo. Cosa que los fans no sabían —o aparentaban no saber—.

Entonces The Undertaker arribó en su motocicleta con toda la pinta de ser un chico malo y todo un aterrador roba almas al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo retroceder a los presentes. Así entró al lugar seguido por el Hardy y Punk que agradecieron en silencio que los rescataran.

—¡Undertaker! ¡Quiero una fosa común contigo!

Gritó una chica a la que todos miraron extrañados, aún así recibió como respuesta una sutil sonrisa de parte del hombre muerto.

Matt se dio cuenta de que las mujeres en general eran complicadísimas, nunca se sabía que era lo que querían exactamente. No es que él deseara una mujer atrevida medidas de modelo y vacía por dentro, en lo más mínimo, pero a veces pensaba que él tenía un límite con las mujeres que no lograba sobrepasar.

*·····_·····*

Luego de terminar sus asuntos con el chairman Matt Hardy bajó a los vestidores y tan pronto abrió la puerta encontró a su hermanito siendo besado apasionadamente por CM Punk (¡!) quién solo atinó a separarse tan rápido que se golpeo por accidente con los casilleros.

Jeff se limpió el labio, observando la expresión de su hermano mayor, estaba en un estado de shock tan profundo que dudaba fuera a escucharlo.

—Matt… yo…

El mayor salió cerrando la puerta estoicamente, mirándola aterrado.

¡¿Qué diablos había pasado con la buena influencia Punk?!

Tiempo después, mucho tiempo después, Matt Hardy sintió su autoestima aumentar con el simple pensamiento de que, tal vez no era tan popular como su lindo hermanito Jeff, pero al menos no era homosexual.

No, lo que hizo en dado momento con MVP y Shannon Moore —y Edge, pero no se atrevía ni a pensar en ello— no contaba, eran sólo… errores de la juventud.

Sólo eso.

**~*~Fin~*~**

A/N:

¡Koban wa!

¡Soy Koko!

Este FanFic nació por un review de "**Pasos en el tiempo**", **Huntress-616** (A propósito muchas gracias por el consejo del guión largo, me quedé en la edad de piedra ) comentó que por qué no hacía algo centrado en Matt Hardy, luego vi ese segmento de TNA el 4 de enero en el que Jeff le da un beso en la mejilla a una fan y me pareció buena hablar del amor fraternal entre Jeff y Matt.

Aunque ahora que lo veo no estoy muy conforme…

¡Pero me gustó hacer el final!

¡Un CM Punk x Jeff Hardy!

!Y luego mención a Edge-MVP-Shannon Moore x Matt Hardy!

Quizás lo puse algo complicado, pero en mi punto de vista, los luchadores de la WWE son varoniles (algunos XD) porque su carrera depende de eso, aquí Matt piensa sobre mujeres (indirectamente sobre Lita), pero luego se descubre otra cosa. Espero haber logrado ese punto ^^

Ah…

Antes de que alguien me grite como loco…

La frase "¡Undertaker! ¡Quiero una fosa común contigo!" la tomé de "**Royal Rumble**" un fic de **Bennacker**, está divertidísimo, es muy recomendable, KuKuKuKu.

¡Si les ha gustado manden un review!

¡Aceptaré cualquier felicitación, crítica constructiva o reto a que escriba cualquier FanFic que me pidieran!

(Aunque soy algo quisquilloso con los incestos)

KuKuKuKu

¡Oyasumi!


End file.
